Turn around
by Ted Theodore Logan
Summary: "He was a part of me. He was the worst part of me. He's always been there prowling about in my mind and instilling these horrid things into my brain." All through his life, Tom Riddle Jr. had to deal with the voice in his head but it wasn't telling him nice things. It was turning him into an awful creature. Voldemort and Tom are two different personalities. No Slash Read and review
1. Prologue

AN: I am hoping that you guys like this fanfiction. The idea evolved in my head after reading through the book series again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters mentioned within this fanfiction.

Prologue:

He was a part of me. He was the worst part of me. He's always been there prowling about in my mind and instilling these horrid things into my brain. I don't know why he was there or what his intentional purpose was. Maybe it was to destroy me. Maybe it was to remind me of all the shit that happened in my life.

He found me someone to blame. He found me a huge group of people to blame. I accepted all that he told me and I was completely convinced that everything was going to work out the way that he told me. What I didn't know was that it was all just a lie. He was pouring these lies into my brain and I was the willing child that was ready to believe that I could be great someday.

In the end, I guess I was great. I was the great reminder of what turned out to be. I was the great little brat who found a home in the dark arts. I accepted this. I mean, I was the descendant of a mudblood/muggle hater who believed magic should be taught to the pure.

But I wasn't pure. I knew that. I was a half-blood. He had convinced me that I had to shave away that muggle part of me. So, I did just that. Three deaths and I blamed it all on my uncle. What a great person he was turning me to be. But, I felt that this was right. He forced me to believe that he was correct and that this was right.

I felt so powerful and that was what he was looking for.

He was trying to gain more power. I was his tool. He wielded me like a blade, like his wand. For years, he fed me lies and as I grew to believe them as true, I was easily manipulated into killing and destroying. Ever since I was a child, people were afraid of me. People knew that I was a monster. Or, at least they could feel that I was holding a monster inside of me.

If anyone knew what I was going to turn out to be, it was him. He was the one turning my head to become this person that he could use. And that's what he did. The only thing I can say is that I never knew that any of this would happen.

All of those times I killed someone, it was him that did it. I blacked out. He took over.

As he stood there watching that boy with the lighting scar, it was no longer me. I stood besides him ready for him to die. He didn't know it yet, but he would not be the victor in this battle. The Horcruxs that he had me make were no longer there to bring him back.

I wanted to be there the day that he was gone.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. The true me has yet to be told. Let me share with you what I have done, what he has done, what we have done. We'll start with a small boy sitting in his room at the orphanage. He suddenly hears his name. He is being called for something. He stands up and pivots on his heal towards the door. He looked back at the toys on the ground but ran when he heard a piercing yell.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

Me…

…

AN: Please Review. I don't know if it's good enough to continue. I'm lacking confidence and need someone to tell me what they think of it. SO, please tell me what you think. I am sure there will be an update. Let's just hope it's good.

~Ted Theodore Logan and Bill S. Preston Esquire


	2. Right

Chapter One:

_Young Tom_

_My name is Tom Riddle. I live in an orphanage. I have lived here all my life. All I really know about my life is that my mother died when she gave birth to me. They said I was born here and my mum hadn't lived. I know nothing about my dad except that he and I share the same name. I'm different. I'm special. I know that. I can feel that. _

_He told me so._

_I don't know much about him. He's smart. He tells me things. He's been there since forever, according to him. I can remember faintly all the whispering when I was two years old. I was too young to make any sense of it. I can understand now._

_He tells me that he can help me. Everything he's told me has gotten me scolded. I don't have friends. I like it better this way. It's better this way. He tells me more especially when I'm alone._

…

"Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

Tom bounded down the stairs of the orphanage. He was being called like always. As he reached the bottom of the steps, he sighed. Four years ago, he had been born here. His mother had died here. He was left alone here.

Tom was a quiet kid. Any of the workers at the orphanage would confirm that. He didn't talk to the other kids much but, when he did, he was quite cunning. Even at his young age, he could convince the other children to do things for him. If they didn't comply, he would get angry and they'd feel his pain. They'd writhe until they gave in and they would be afraid of him.

Even some of the older children would cower when he was near or run and hide. They were petrified of him and those that worked there could tell. He stuck fear into the children at the orphanage.

But, it wasn't his fault. He did everything that the one within his mind told him to do. He said what this person said but he never spoke aloud of his 'friend'. He was told that they would take him away from each other if he told and Tom would be alone, all by himself. Tom didn't want that. He didn't want to be left alone. After all, his mother had left him. She had left him because he wasn't the son that she wanted.

That's what 'he' had said.

"What is it?" Tom asked the one who had called him.

His voice was soft and polite but it was sharp and lingering.

"Tom, Missy told me that you stole Tyler's toy train," She said. "Is that correct."

"I didn't do it!" Tom stamped angrily. "I don't have Tyler's toy!"

She sighed. "Very well, Tom. And just to let you know, we will be having a young girl stay here for a while. Be on your best behavior!"

Her words made Tom angry but he nodded and went back up the stairs to his room. He sat down on the bed.

"Tom, how many times do I have to tell you," 'he' said as Tom glared at the wall. "These people don't understand."

"I know," Tom whispered quietly. "But I don't like how they treat me. They treat me like I'm bad."

"There is no bad or good," 'he' said softly. "There's only power."

"I think you told me that once," Tom whispered quietly.

"So," 'he' said to change the subject. "There's going to be a new girl here."

Tom sighed. There were always new people and these new people all ended up like the rest. They'd be afraid of him within weeks. 'He' said it was good that the others feared him. He would gain respect through fear. Tom believed him.

…

I was a fool, as a young boy. I soaked in everything that he said. I thought it was the truth. It had to be. What other truth was there? I always wondered why I could make the other's hurt when I wanted them to. I always wondered why things happened.

Was this because of me or him?

I would later find out that I was a wizard. But for now, I was too young to understand. I just wanted people to fear me because I was told that I would gain respect from it. I wasn't gaining any respect. I was just scaring people into insanity.

They never told on me. They were too afraid that I'd do whatever I did to them, before, again. I figured that I would never get in trouble for this. Once I found out that Tyler had told on me for taking his toy train, which I had locked away in my dresser, I went to him.

…

"Be calm!" 'He' him say softly and soothingly to Tom. "That way, he won't expect what's coming."

Tyler was a boy with red hair and mud brown eyes. Tom was trying to be calm as he approached the sweet and innocent little boy who was playing with Michael and Lucas.

"Hi," Tom said slowly and sharply.

Tyler looked up and him and backed away slowly.

"I just told the truth," Tyler knew why Tom was there to see him.

"You leave Tyler alone!" Michael yelled. "He just did what he could to get his toy back."

Tom took a deep breath. He was surging with childish fury. Michael fell to the ground and began writhing in pain. Tom was looking at Tyler.

"You don't tell on me!" He glared.

Tyler fell to the ground in pain. Tom hadn't even touched either boy as they shook in pain. Their shouts were muffled. They were too afraid to scream out in pain. Both had tears streaming down their faces.

Tom turned his attention to the only boy still standing. Lucas had backed himself in the corner. He got down on his knees when he noticed that Tom was looking at him.

"Please!" He begged. "I didn't do anything. Don't hurt me."

"Spare him!" 'He' instructed. "We can show mercy to those to beg for it."

Tom nodded slowly and turned away from all three boys. Tyler and Michael were no longer shaking in pain. They were too afraid to move.

Tom felt a bit bad that he had done that.

"Don't Feel Bad!" 'He' whispered sharply and sounding angry. "They deserved it!"

Tom nodded again. "Next time," he directed to Tyler. "We don't tell."

Tom stormed off to his room leaving the three frightened boys too afraid to do anything. The door down the stairs had closed and a small female voice was heard.

The new girl had arrived.

…

Nobody was expecting what was going to happen next. I wasn't expecting it. It wasn't supposed to happen. I was afraid too, as a child. I was afraid of being left alone. This new girl threatened to make my fear come true.

That's what he had told me then.

I wasn't going to let that happen. I vowed that I would keep him and I together. That's what I was going to do.

I was becoming a monster for him. I was the monsterous child who liked to hurt other kids, torture them. What was I? Was I crazy? Was I something not human?

No!

Not yet!

I was just afraid. We do stupid things for several reasons and emotions: For love (something I cannot do), for happiness, for grief, and for fearfulness. I would only find out later in life that I was something that wasn't right. What I was doing wasn't right. What I was becoming wasn't…

…

AN: We wanted the first chapter up quickly we got really impatient after writing the prologue so we wrote the next one. Please tell us what you think.

~Ted Theodore Logan and Bill S. Preston Esquire


	3. Mary

Chapter two:

_I was nervous, the day that the new girl was said to come. Somewhere deep within me, I knew that this voice would manipulate me to do something to her. But, he told me that she needed to go. She was going to be a threat to me. As a four year old, I didn't think he was wrong. I thought he was telling me the truth. _

_So, I believed him. _

_Nothing was going to go right. For a while after this, even, I would be thinking that I was doing what was right. _

_He was great at manipulating the mind of a four year old. He'd do well manipulate me for years and I would think nothing of it. I would take in his words like one would take in a book they had just read. I was vulnerable, meek minded, and young. When someone who is young hears something from someone they think they respect, the believe it until they are proven wrong._

…

Her name was Mary Alix. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was very pale and thin. Tom first saw her for a few seconds as he peaked out of his door towards her room. She was a tab bit taller than he was and a bit older as well.

Tom closed the door to his room when she vanished behind the door of her own. He sighed softly. More people meant more noise and annoyance. This girl would end up disliking and fearing him than the rest.

"_It's better to have people fear you,"_ The voice whispered to him. _"They won't try to walk all over you like you're a doormat."_

Tom nodded. He had heard this once before. Maybe it was best if she feared him in the end. She was, afterall, just another orphan like the rest of them.

"Tom," He heard the voice of Mrs. Cole call to him. "Would you care to come out of your room for a second to meet Mary Alix?"

Mrs. Cole wanted young Tom to be friends with the other orphans there. She wanted him to spend less time alone. Why couldn't she understand that he didn't need the other orphans? They were just nuisances to him.

But Tom went out of the room anyway. He stood before the young girl not knowing what to say.

"Well," Said Ms. Cole. "Introduce yourself."

"Hi," Tom said turning his head towards his black shoes. "I'm Tom Riddle."

Mary giggled. "I'm Mary Alix."

Tom nodded slowly and then looked up at Mrs. Cole as if to ask if he could go back into his own room. With an annoyed look, she nodded and Tom pranced back into his own room. He could hear Mrs. Cole telling Mary that is was because he was just shy.

"_Don't fret, Tom," _His 'friend' whispered softly to him. _"This girl will be nothing to worry about as long as you listen to me."_

"Will she get hurt?" Tom asked quietly.

_I will make sure that she doesn't"_

…

_It was a lie. He'd do everything in his power to make sure that something happened to her. Guess what. It did._

_A few weeks after Mary's arrival, we went on our annual trip. Mary was new to the scenery so Mrs. Cole asked me to stick with her. Mary and I talked for a bit. She talked about the weather. She always liked to talk about the weather even after the incident happened. Of course, after it happened, Mary only talked about the weather to Mrs. Cole and Amy Benson._

_I was walking with Mary and he told me to picture her falling from the cliff side. I did as I was told and a few seconds later, Mary lay on a ledge below. She was unconscious but when she woke up, she knew that it was because of me. She never voiced this, however. She let everyone believe what I told them I witness._

"_Mary fell," I had said._

_Mrs. Cole suspected something. She had to have. If she did, though, she never voiced it. She never reprimanded me. There was no proof that I had done anything at all. I locked myself in my room dreading seeing Mary._

_I felt guilty._

_I was the guilty four year old._

…

"I know you pushed Mary," Amy Benson said to Tom one evening. "She just won't admit it. You're a trouble maker, Tom Riddle."

"I didn't," Tom defended himself. "I didn't even touch Mary."

"_Do not worry about this," _He heard the voice say to him. _"They'll never understand."_

Mary spent most of her days learning to cook. Martha would teach her how to and it's all Mary seemed to want to do. She tried to avoid Tom every chance she could. When she saw him in the hallways, she would run away.

Mrs. Cole witnessed this but she never made a comment on it. She wanted to make sure that something had happened before she just went and assumed. Mary said nothing to her or Martha about it. She acted as if it had not happened.

Mary had seen what Tom did. It was some sort of magic and it frightened her. Tom didn't care what Mary thought about him. He only cared what the voice in his head thought. It was he that would always be there for him in the end. Mary would leave one day and both would forget about each other.

Tom wasn't even mad that he had been lied to. That didn't matter. Lies would be forgotten. In fact, he had forgotten that he had even been lied to already. He didn't remember asking if Mary would be hurt. It didn't matter. Nothing else really mattered to the four year old but the approval of the voice he heard.

There were never any second thoughts.

…

_I was a naïve young child. I wanted acceptance from a higher order than that of my peers or of the staff at the orphanage. I wanted to be complimented by this higher order, told that I had done well. It never gave me more pleasure than to hear 'Well done, Tom. You did me proud.' I had accepted him as the father figure that I never actually had._

_The orphanage was quiet for a few months. A year had passed since Mary's accident, she had been adopted by a young couple looking for a little girl they could call their own, and I was still the anti-social young boy. I celebrated my birthday with my own being._

_Of course, he was there to congratulate me on making it to another year of my life. I was now five years old. This, I felt even at the time, was going to be an odd year. I would learn so much about myself that these pests at the orphanage would never really care to know._

_During our next annual trip, I would learn that I can talk to snakes.'_

_*hiss*_

…

An: Yay! Chapter two is here. I would like to thank those that reviewed the beginning. It's kind of late right now. I'm going to be heading to be in a little bit. I'll be watching Harry Potter. It is, after all, Saturday night.

I really hoped you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Don't worry. There is more to come shortly. During Christmas Break, I hope to get in at least two chapters and I hope to slip in a few chapters in the beginning of December or even the end of this month.

I'm looking for a ship challenge. Anyone, if you may, please PM me and I will write a fanfiction and dedicate it to you. You can tell me what Ship, what time frame, what other characters to involve, and tell me the rating you like. Tell me the genere (horror/angst/romance/etc) and if it's a slash, tell me if you want it fluffy or smutty.

Offer ends on December Thirty first. So, PM me as soon as you can with the info.

~Ted Theodore Logan


End file.
